Love is Like Baseball
by wolfwriterGingey
Summary: Sometimes you hit, sometimes you miss. Main pairings are 5927, YamamotoxSOMEONE, KenxChrome, ColoLal, some 6996 and others. Really long oneshot O o Late Valentines Day 'fic.


**AN: Sorry it's late. I forget all about doing the ColoLal fic I wanted to do(and forgot what it was about), so I ended up going with my "Gokudera stalking Tsuna" humor idea, but that looked like it would be too long and take too long to write. **

**....damn, then I ended up with this huge beast of a oneshot.(ROFL I accidentally typed "oneshit" at first xDDDD)**

**It's actually three different stories, maybe even four, all together in one story/chapter since they cut each other off for TEH DRAMAZ. **

**....I'm a bitch like that.**

**The pairings in this are one-sided 5927(main), either one-sidd 8027 or 8059(who knows?), semi-one-sided KenxChrome(main), 6996, ColoLal(main), and for the heck of it one-sided BasilxIemitsu(Basil's 84, I believe? I get him and Haru mixed up number wisexD), and one-sidd BasilxTsuna.**

**...I like Gokudera, Ken, Mukuro, Chrome, Colonello, and Basil xDDDDDDD Soyeah. **

**Sorry I couldn't fit in any Varia. I cant' decide if I like Bel better wtih Squalo or Marmon anyway xP Soyeah.**

**This was going to be a lot fluffier when I thought if it, I swear. **

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Akira Amano to you?**

_" Meet me on the roof after school."_

That's what the note said.

Tsuna couldn't figure out who it was from. He pondered it all day, since he had found it first thing in the morning.

As the day inched itself by, Tsuna thought it would never be time.

_Maybe it's Kyoko-chan._

The thought went through his head constantly during the day.

Maybe she loved him. Maybe she was going to tell him.

Maybe.

All these _"maybe"_s.

A sigh.

...what if it was some weirdo?

Or an enemy?

Maybe he'd spent too much time with Reborn.

He'd grown paranoid.

Still, what a perfect trap.

An enemy, getting him alone on the school roof, with the pretense of a Valentine's confession or something.

But yet, if it really _was _some sweet sort of romantic confession, bringing help would completely ruin it.

Tsuna hadn't a clue.

He supposed he would go alone and take the risk.

The bell finally found it within himself(well, maybe it was a girl bell. Who knew?) to ring and set all the students free, as many planned their romantic escapades.

Tsuna waited a minute for the room to clear, and finally got to his feet.

Time to see what lay in his future.

Up upon the roof.

------------

Ken growled.

Stupid Chrome.

She wasn't stupid because she had asked him to do this, no, she was doing it on the behalf of Mukuro.

No.

She was stupid because of that stupid pineapple head of hers.

She was stupid for that dumb personallity.

She was stupid for sharing a body with Mukuro.

Chrome was just stupid.

And here was Ken, all alone in the kitchen, chopping up pineapples. Cooking.

And where was Chikusa?

Not helping.

No, that was okay.

Chikusa was doing something special for Ken.

And he was grateful.

And Chrome?

Mukuro had wanted some "alone time" with his "cute little Chrome."

Ken didn't like it, but he didn't say a thing.

He never did.

-----------------------------

Iemitsu would be coming any second.

That's what Lal told herself.

Iemitsu brought Lal her mail everyday.

It wasn't like he had to.

It was just something he did.

He had done it once, when he had wanted to tell her something important, and every time he needed to see her afterwards he made sure to do the same. It was an excuse to talk to her when he needed one.

But their conversations got sidetracked quite often, and it just became habit after awhile of it.

Her daily discussion with Iemitsu.

Iemitsu often told Lal stories about his son.

And of course, now that Tsuna was officially mafia, he had had run-ins with _him._

The very man...nay, his age made him a boy, so to speak, whom she expected mail from on this day.

She knew it would make it today.

Mail wasn't often very reliable, but _he _had the connections to make it happen just so.

He worked his magic and got it there.

Every year.

Ever since...

_that time._

-------------------------

Tsuna stepped softly and walked slowly. When he found himself atop on the room, he looked to see a silver-haired individual facing the other way, staring at the sky, who seemed to be holding something.

" Gokudera-kun?" he called with uncertainly.

And surely enough, it was the very same.

Tsuna's self-proclaimed "right hand man" Gokudera Hayato.

He turned to face his boss.

" Oh! J-j-jyudaime!" he called anxiously.

" Are you waiting for someone?" Tsuna asked, gesturing to the chocolate, for that had been what he was holding, in his arms.

Gokudera nodded.

" Jyudaime..." he began, his voice distant as he looked away.

" Yes?" Tsuna called, taking a step forward.

" Ummm...." a sigh," This is for you."

He held the chocolate out.

Tsuna was bewildered.

" For me?" he said," So this isn't...for a girl?"

" No."

" But I thought you were waiting for someone..."

" I was."

" I don't get it."

" Jyudaime...."

" Yes?"

" I sent you that note."

" Eh?"

" You must've...gotten it...if you came here...."

" Eh?! That was from you?!"

A nod.

" Of course, Jyudaime."

" Why? What's wrong, Gokudera-kun?"

" You....you don't get it?"

Tsuna shook his head.

" Jyudaime....I...I...."

A pause.

Gokudera's face a deep shade of red, he cleared his throat and finally managed to utter it.

" _I love you, Jyudaime."_

----------

Ken thought back to how it had happened.

Chrome had timidly walked in to the room where Ken and Chikusa sat on a beaten-up couch watching some anime on an old TV. Good thing the fanservice scene had just ended.

" U-um....hey, guys...." her voice was quiet, but she did not go unnoticed. They failed to acknowledge her, but the three all knew she had been heard.

Chrome smiled weakly and her voice grew louder.

" Mukuro-sama has a request!" she cried.

Ken instantly perked up, his full attention on Chrome now.

Chikusa, however, didn't acknowledge much of anything.

" He wants the two of you to...make us dinner," she announced with a gulp.

" What kind of dinner?" Ken asked her suspiciously.

" He didn't specify. He just said it had to have lots of pineapple."

Typical Mukuro.

So Ken believed her.

" And what will you be doing while we're preparing this spectacular dinner?" he growled.

" Mukuro-sama said he desired some....umm..." her face turned pink," _alone time _with me."

Ken grumbled.

" Fine."

And that's how it had gone.

Ken heard footsteps and turned to see Chikusa in the kitchen behind him.

" I got what you asked for," he said blankly.

" Thanks Kakipi!" he called with delight," care to give me a hand here?"

With a nod, he set his grocery bag on the table, along with his yo-yo, and began to help Ken cook.

------------

Lal remembered it like it was yesterday.

The world was a lot smaller then, in more ways then one.

Lal was a lot bigger back then.

Lal remembered sitting down to lunch in the mess hall, at the same seat she usually sat at, to find a big, red, heart-shaped box in the table.

A sigh.

It _was _that day.

She put down her rations and carefully lifted the lid to find the usual arrangement of small chocolates missing, but only a rather large, about half the size of the box, heart shaped piece of chocolate in the middle.

She blinked, and picked it up to examine it. Undernearth, she found, lay a note with an eagle feather attached.

The note had some chocolate on it, but she was able to make out what it said.

_" Dear Lal Mirch,_

_An unfeminine tomboy like you is lucky to even get one thing on Valentines Day. Eat it slow and cherish it, for I bet it's all you're getting, kora._

_In this box you have my heart. It may be a bit smaller than what you hoped for, but a tomboy like you will have to make due. If it pleases you, imagine it is the real thing, because I'm sure if you could you'd rip it out and let me bleed to death, kora. If getting rid of me amuses you, so be it, tomboy. That's the kinda stuff that amounts to why nobody loves you, kora._

_-Your 'bloody' Valentine."_

Immediately her gaze flew to a nearby window where, sure enough, Lal managed to catch a flash of blonde hair.

With a sigh she rose and walked over to the window. Looking down, there he was, squatting in a bush.

Her most difficult trainee: Colonello.

Lal pressed down on the switch and pulled the window pane in, sticking her head out to yell at him.

But as soon as she open her mouth, with a whistle from Colonello, his eagle flew overhead and pooped...

....right on Lal's head.

Lovely.

----------------------------

Tsuna blinked.

" What do you mean, Gokudera-kun? Like a brother? This is...friendship chocolate?"

" What's it shaped like?" he asked hopelessly.

" A....heart..." Tsuna said, not knowing how he should be reacting.

" I know...it's strange...." he coughed," But...."

" Gokudera-kun...." Tsuna managed to utter, at a loss for words.

" Jyudaime....can you....do you still.....do you hate me?" he asked," I....."

" Gokudera-kun! I could never _hate _you...." _it's just, I've never thought about loving you. Loving guys doesn't cross my mind...what shall I do?_

" Thank you, Jyudaime...." he said, bowing his head," So um...as for...this day..."

" oh...yeah..today..." Tsuna answered. The Day of Lovers. And he hadn't really even done a_nything _with Kyoko-chan at all. He'd wasted the whole day, the whole excuse...

" I don't know if you have had any other offers, but if it turns out you haven't, then maybe...you...just for today.......settle for me as your Valentine?" he gave a faint, timid smile, something that you usually didn't see from Gokudera.

"...."

" I understand if this is....too awkward for you, Jyudaime..." he began to apologize.

" No, it's fine," Tsuna told him firmly.

He had to make up his mind on how to treat this.

" A-and...if you want....you could call me.....Hayato..." he added nervously," I-it's not like we'd be.....anything or anything, but..."

" I-I think I'll stick with Gokudera-kun, if that's okay with you," Tsuna told him honestly.

" Oh, uh, yeah, it's fine..." he replied.

An awkward silence hung over them when Tsuna finally spoke up.

" Gokudera-kun..." he began.

" Eh?"

" On the subject of...White Day.....I don't know what I would do for this situation, however...in case I don't have anything for then....how about I give you a present...now?"

" Jyudaime? What do you mean?"

" Just...close your eyes."

The mixed-breed teen did so, and as he stood there, his eyes closed, Tsuna realized something.

" Gokudera-kun...um....could you please maybe...lean forward..or bend down a bit?"

Gokudera was hoping for something to come, but he wasn't going to let himself be disapointed, he told himself.

A gift from Jyudaime was always precious.

Tsuna felt weird about what he was about to do, but he felt as if he owed it to his much larger friend. Gokudera had helped him out on many an occasion and shown him nothing but unwavering loyalty.

But Tsuna's entire life had become nothing but one strange event after another.

So maybe he wouldnt' regret what he was about to do.

For the first time.

With another man.

Tsuna walked over to Gokudera, and slid an arm over his shoulder and around his neck, his fingers in the boy's silvery hair. Gokudera flinched and shivered at this, but he tried to stay as still as possible for his Jyudaime. Tsuna reached his other arm under the boy's armpit and was going to put the hand on his back, but it just felt too awkward to hold him like that, so it fell limp to his side. Then realizing how stupid it would be if he managed to miss, he used that hand to gently tilt Gokudera's chin just so as he leaned forward and closed his eyes as he lightly pressed his lips to his subordinate's.

Gokudera was numb with delight, and he was in such a daze he was easily able to resist the burning urge to grab him tight and never let go.

Mustn't scare our Jyudaime away, no...even if they would never be, Gokudera needed his Jyudaime in his life. For he was the only man he would ever love.

He had sworn it.

And women?

They were completely out of the question.

Gokudera didn't like older people.

Gokudera didn't like younger people.

He wasn't too fond of people his own age, either.

Or girls.

But Gokudera knew one thing he did like easily.

Gokudera loved his Jyudaime.

It seemed to last forever to both of them for entirely different reasons. Gokudera was in a blissful daze as Tsuna felt an immense guilt wash over him.

Gokudera couldn't help himself. He grabbed his Jyudaime and ran a hand through his hair. A hand, fingers...running through the hair of his one and only beloved.

It was too much to believe.

It was heaven.

But to Tsuna, it was guilt and confusion.

Light footsteps could be heard by anyone not in a love-daze. A tall, black-haired youth was making his way up to the roof with a bouquet of roses ready.

Tsuna could faintly hear the noise Gokudera was oblivious too, but Gokudera had him in such a tight grasp he couldn't do a thing about it.

And as Yamamoto reached the top of the roof he had climbed to, seeing the object of his affections was there after looking for him for a bit, he gasped.

He had come up here to summon the man he loved away from the other man he was talking to.

Because, surely, it was mere friendly conversation.

Yamamoto never even imagined it could be something like this.

In his shock, he nearly dropped the roses, but he didn't.

Instead, a faint whimpering could be heard as the young athlete retreated, leaving the one person he'd ever loved in the arms of anoter man, _kissing _him_._

----------------------------

The Kokuyo gang ate their pineapple-centric dinner in near silence. It was rather awkward for Ken, Chikusa didn't seem to care, and Chrome was probably chatting it up with Mukuro in her head.

A sigh.

He wondered what they'd done, what they'd talked about.

That afternoon.

Mukuro and Chrome.

A duo in their own little world of illusions.

Ken sighed.

How would he ever rival that?

The constant companionship they had?

He couldn't hope to match up.

To be anything but a subordinate.

A side-kick.

He felt bitter and angry at the moment.

But he wouldn't let that ruin his plan.

He would do it anyway.

An attempt to make himself known....

Without making _himself _known.

He sighed once more as he watched a smile spread across her face for no apparent reason.

And he wondered what kind of sweet nothings Mukuro whispered in her head.

It was late at night and Chrome had long since retired.

Now Ken made his move.

He snuck to where he'd hidden what he'd asked dear Kakipi to get for him and quietly made his way up the stairs. He attached a note and carefully opened the door to the room where Chrome slept.

Slowly and quietly, the animal boy made his way to her bed and carefully placed the store-bought chocolates on the nightstand next to the matress she slumbered on. Ken knew if he made something, it would be far to obvious.

So he stuck to the less personal so he could stay anonymous if he so chose.

But just as he got up to leave, he couldn't help himself.

_God save my soul if she wakes up...._

Ken knew Mukuro would know.

Even if Chrome was asleep...

Mukuro would probably know.

Ken bent over her, careful not to touch her or breath on her. He stared at her, shaking, for a moment until he worked up the courage to gently press his lips to those of the sleeping girl.

It seemed like he stood over her forever, but finally, he withdrew and began to creep away....

.....and then he tripped.

BOOM! THUD!

Chrome flew up in her bed, awake. She glanced over to the mound on the floor.

" Ken?" she called," I-is that you?"

" Mpth," came a muffled reply.

" W-what are you doing in here?"

No answer.

Chrome carefully got out of bed and ran over to where Ken lay.

" A-are you alright," she said," K-ken-san?"

The boy did not answer, but picked himself up off her floor.

" W-what are you doing in my room?" she asked meekly.

" Uh..." he began, and as she finally noticed his face, she saw it was a lovely shade of red that would make a tomato green with envy," N-nothing!"

" So...you just decided to go for a walk in my room?"

" Ah....no...it's just..."

_" Oh, my cute little Chrome," _rang out a deep voice in her head,_" he's lying."_

" Mukuro-sama says you're a liar," she said quiet, yet matter-of-factly.

_" What?_ Why would I be..." he trailed of.

_" Oh, kufufu, my cute little Chrome, Ken here has a secret."_

" You have a 'secret'?" she inquired, one eyebrow raised.

" I hate you Mukuro!" he cried, upset, his face, if possible, redder.

" _Kufufu, oh, I'm offended, Ken hates me."_

Chrome smiled.

" C-can't you tell me, Ken?" Chrome asked, attempting once more to be kind to him, even though he usually rejected it.

" Why doesn't Mukuro?"

" He doesn't want to."

" Fine....uh....Chrome..."

" Hm?"

" I.....uh...."

Ken was at loss for words, now that he was on the spot.

_" Tell Ken I'll permit a repeat performance of what he just did while you were asleep. Just once, however." _

" Mukuro-sama says if you want to put in a....'repeat performance' of 'what happened while I was asleep', he permits you..." Chrome announced nervously.

_" But just this once!" _he emphasized that.

" But just this once, he'll permit it just this time," she added hastily.

" Y-you sure? I-I mean, Mukuro, I don't want to put you through that again if..." he gulped.

This might be Mukuro planning to kill him for what he'd done.

For kissing Chrome wasn't just kissing Chrome.

It was like kissing Chrome _and _Mukuro at the same time.

_" Tell him I'll let him live, this time. Tell him not to be afraid, Kufufu."_

" Mukuro-sama says...you shouldn't be afraid....just....do it, whatever it is..."

Ken nodded, and walked over to Chrome. They stood, face to face, both nervous for entirely different reasons, and Ken said," Uh....okay...now....just..."

" Go ahead....whatever it is..." she said," Come on, hurry up..."

Chrome was getting more and more nervous by the second.

What the hell could he have done?

Mukuro seemed annoyed and amused at the same time.

What would do that?

Ken put both hands on her shoulders, and leaned in closer.

" K-Ken-san?!" Chrome managed to stammer before the animal boy pressed his lips to hers.

_Mukuro-sama! _she cried in her mind, _W-what's going on?_

_" Kufufu. See? You're not living in a house of people who hate you!"_

_Uh...that's....nice to know...._

_" Yes, I must say, rather bold of him to sneak up and steal a kiss from **my **host body."_

Chrome now understand why he seemed somewhat angry.

It wasn't that he was kissing Chrome, or even indirectly kissing Mukuro himself.

It was that Chrome was indeniably Mukuro's, even if not romantically, and Ken hadn't had permission. Mukuro, being his boss, was a tad miffed.

....though Chrome didn't know it, Mukuro was also a bit jealous. He found Ken's affections amusing, but that didn't mean Mukuro was void of his own.

Ken let go of the girl and turned away, his face bright pink.

" Uh....um....I'm sorry for any trouble!" he called as he ran off.

Chrome sighed and made her way back to her bed to roll over on her side and just lay awake for a little bit, "thinking."

_"Kufufu, you didn't even see the present he left you."_

_Hmpth._

Chrome almost didn't want to talk to him. She almost wanted to tell him to shut up and leave her alone. But Chrome couldn't do that. She never did. Especially not to Mukuro-sama. She sighed. She didn't want to put up with Mukuro's teasing right about now.

Chrome sighed oce more and rolled over so she could see her nightstand.

Chocolate.

Why, Ken, why?

Chrome rolled onto her stomach, and picking up her pillow, smashed it down on top of her head, burying her face in her matress.

_" Oh, my cute little Chrome, what's wrong? Kufufu, does this make things awkward?"_

_Yes, _she thought back to him grouchily.

Chrome was very confused, and would not be in such a bad mood about it if Mukuro weren't going to tease her mercilessly.

Chrome really only thought of Ken as someone she had to put up with who didn't like her. The only person in this house she didn't think of like that shared the same body as her.

Chrome sighed.

What would life be like in the Kokuyo "household" tomorrow, then?

What lay ahead?

---------------------------

Lal sighed.

Every year since Colonello had sent her some teasing letter or something on Valentine's Day.

And here it came once more.

Iemitsu sauntered over to where she was with a smug look in his face.

" _Guess what I've gooooot?!" _he sang.

" Junk mail?" she guessed.

" A lettttter! From _him."_

Lal's face grew hotter and was probably tinted pink as she accepted her mail from him.

" Thank you, Iemitsu-san," she said with a nod.

With a chuckle, Iemitsu turned to leave and muttered something like," Ah, _young _love..."

Lal was going to be angry about this, but she decided against it in favor of opening the envelope. She tore at the paper across the top with her small, pudgy fingers, and turned it upside down.

Out fell two things:

A small note with maybe a sentence written on it, and an eagle feather.

The handwriting was messy, as always, but legible.

_" Look out the window. I promise there shouldn't be any pooping this time, kora."_

Lal blinked. There were no windows in the room...hmm...Lal decided to leave the building entirely and figure out what was waiting for her out there.

She walked out the door and looked around. She didn't see anything, but then she turned to face the building.

And there he was.

" Hello, Lal," he said with a nod.

" Colonello."

Another nod.

" What's..what're you..." she began to try to form a question to figure out what he was up to, but seemed to fail miserably.

" I see you got my message, kora," he said with a gesture to the note and feather clenched in her hand," You don't have to be so rough with it."

Lal blinked.

Without a word, the small blond walked up to her and grabbed the hand the letter and feather were tightly held in. Lal immediately let go of them both, and with his other hand Colonello swiped up the eagle feather, letting the note fall to the dirt.

He took the feather and placed it firmly behind Lal's ear. Lal flinched as the hand neared her face, but, pink-faced, the small girl relaxed as Colonello ran a hand over the top of her head, slowly and gently.

" Lal," he said," This year I'm going to do you a bit of a favor. I'm sure, being a tomboy, this is probably something you don't experience much, heck, maybe you never have, kora," he chuckled a bit," However, I suppose I can do this just to give you the experience."

And Lal found her eyes widening in shock as Colonello leaned in and...

_kissed her?!_

But Lal did not object, though she was most likely going to say she did when it was over.

For the moment, she enjoyed the contact and even kissed him back a little.

The two broke apart much earlier than either had intended, however, when a rustling of leaves was heard.

Lal's face was bright-red as she peered over to a bush that had been nearby.

..and out came a familiar face, nervously holding a heart-shaped chocolate.

" Basil," Lal cursed him.

" Uh, the most sincerest apologies for intruding on thou's....declarations of...or..." he began nervously," Was just on the way to see Iemitsu-san..."

" Basil, he's a married man. And old enough to be your father!" Lal cried.

" Aye, yes, I know..." he coughed," But thou can't blame me for....trying."

" He's married! With _a kid_! Chocolate's _not_ going to magically win him over!" Lal buried her forehead in her palm.

" Aye, aye, this I knew beforehand," he said," and yes, Tsuna-dono...."

" Don't tell me you've got it for his son too!"

" 'Tis true, sadly...now, ah, I suppose I should leave thou to thou's....um....lover?"

Lal wanted to throw something at him.

So badly.

Colonello just snickered at them.

With a sigh, Lal said," Just...go, Basil."

Basil nodded and bowed politely, walking off to find the tenth Vongola boss' father.

Lal wished she could just go back and erase that exchange, but alteast she knew one thing.

She and Colonello would have the entire day to spend together in Italy.

They weren't doing anything remarkably important today, and Lal knew Iemitsu would recognize how rare an occasion this was and let them go off together.

So, Lal left Iemitsu to Basil, and knew one other thing for certain.

The exchanges between Basil and Iemitsu today would be nothing compared to what would go on between herself and the blue arcobaleno, whatever they ended up doing.

--------------------------

It was dusk.

Yamamoto's favorite time of day.

He walked over to what looked like an abandoned baseball diamond, which actually was abandoned except for one thing.

A little body, dressed mostly in black, standing on the pitcher's mound.

Yamamoto walked over to this extremely small person, and, as he did, the lizard that had been sitting on the guy's hat suddenly changed itself in a baseball.

Yamamoto shook his head and handed the little person a bunch of roses, cut off their stems.

He nodded gravely to Yamamoto as Yamamoto slung the bat over his shoulder and walked slowly to home plate.

Yamamoto wiped his face with his arm. It was ever so slightly wet, his face, but Yamamoto was going to stay strong. Tears were weak.

The pitcher tipped his fedora down so Yamamoto couldn't see his eyes, grabbing one of the flowers gently in his small fingers.

Yamamoto nodded and got ready to bat.

The pitcher, with lightning speed, whipped the flower in his direction, with enough force to keep the unorthidox "ball" flying through the air towards the boy.

Yamamoto swung, and, not suprisingly, hit the rose, which exploded into a mess of petals.

Yamamoto paid no attention to the mess he had just made and positioned himself to swing again, as his pitcher, faithfully already ready, hurled another flower towards him.

Another "ball" hit, this time at a different angle, so instead of exploding, it actually flew through the air, losing petals as it went.

The process repeated until they were down to his last flower.

" This is the last one, Yamamoto," called his pitcher's high-pitched voice.

Yamamoto nodded gravely and narrowed his eyes.

The flower came flying towards him, and he swung the bat as hard as all his strength could muster.

The boy's eyes followed the rose as it flew far out of the diamond.

A sad smile spread across his face, and the young athlete decided to make a mad dash around the bases.

Sprinting with all the energy he had left, by the time he hit third base, the boy caught the pitcher's mound out of the corner of his eye and realized he was now alone in the diamond.

He ran until he felt he was close enough, and slid in across home plate.

Home run.

**AN: Dang, that was depressing.**

**No, I'm NOT going to tell you which of the two Yamamoto was angsting about. xD**

**Uh...yeah....The whole rose-baseball thing was supposed to be funny, and maybe you'll think it is, but dang, it turned out a lot more dark and depressing than I had originally thought.**

**Oh well, I like dark and depressing.**

**It's just not nessecarily the best for a Valentine's day story xDDD**

**So I guess this is a special V Day story, since it shows the good and bad sides of it! Yaaay!**

**...poor Yama D=**

**I like tormenting people too much xD**

**So um...if anyone read this(and dang I love anyone who read the whole thing), I come I did not permanently damage your outlook on life.**

**xDDDDDDD**

**And dang, the "Gokudera stalks Tsuna" idea might've been shorter! This was loooong!**

**Reviews make me feel special. Will you help me feel special this Valentines Day? Even bad reviews make me feel special =D!**

**...but if you don't feel like it I understand xDDDDD**

**...meanie.**


End file.
